tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrap it Up/Transcript
(a group of adults are standing by a chain-link fence in front of Chris' house, drinking coffee. Andy, Mike, Chris, Autumn, Chelsea, Martha, Harold, Nika, Brian, Phoebe, Hen and Majel are among those present.) Hen: I've been thinking. Why're there so many of us? Harold: What're you talking about? Hen: Why do we need so many people in one group? At least three of us are bound to be rendered useless. Chelsea: Well, we all hate the people we work with. Phoebe: Aptly cynical. Nika: Have problem children. Majel: Running on emotional fumes. Martha: In a rough spot with our relationships. Mike: Ignorant over the fact that not all of us are in one. Hen: Give it up Mike, we all know why you and the guys are here. Autumn: I guess we just happen to have common interests and can't bear to be around anyone different. Chris: I'd say we should just shut up and take in what may be left of a nice quiet- (a tree falls behind them and Chris screams perpetually) (intro plays) (the adults follow the tree to the back to see where it fell from. They're led to Muriel's backyard where Stacy is present with a chainsaw. Stacy sees them.) Stacy: Let me guess, I shouldn't be using a chainsaw. Harold: Why would you cut that tree down? Stacy: I dunno. Guess I wanted more space in the yard. Brian: What would your mother say? Stacy: She said she had to pee, so I got the chainsaw and cut this load down. Phoebe: How petty. Stacy: Wait, you actually care about this tree? Mike: It was one of the oldest trees in Belbury. Martha: Plus it wasn't blocking your windows, let alone the mountains behind it. Stacy: Oh boo-hoo, sometimes you gotta let go of the past. Phoebe: Look, haven't you ever lost something near and dear to you? Stacy: I lost my shoe, but then I got another pair. Now look, shouldn't you bozos be at work or something? Brian: Oh the store, THE STORE! Phoebe: This isn't over. (Brian and Phoebe head for the door and come across Jody and his friends.) Jody: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hellman. Brian/Phoebe: Jody. (the gang goes to the backyard.) Andy: About the tree right? Jody: I wanted to get my walkman back, but that too. What happened? Martha: Your friend knocked down this oak tree for no good reason. Stacy: Don't tell me you guys would side with these clods. Jody: I know this is gonna hurt, but Stacy, remember how we carved into that tree? Stacy: Yeah, it was super corny. Jody: Hey, we all need a little starch in our lives. But anyway, that carving meant something to me. If we ever got any further, we'd show our kids this tree, and if they continue the cycle, they'd carve on the same tree, call it a family love tree. And it was your idea. Stacy: First, barf, second, I meant that as a joke. I just wanted to share backwash. Andy: Now I want to barf. Ashley: You could've warned us about knocking down the tree, somebody's shed was wrecked. Chelsea: Uh, nobody in that line of trajectory owned a shed. Ashley: So what's with the rubble by the branches? Mack: That was my treehouse! Stacy: Oh here we go. Mack: Shut up. Me and dad, before he lost his mind, built that together. Stacy: But you hardly used it. Mack: That's not the point. It had meaning to me and- Stacy: Future generations could've used it, yada yada yada. I make space and suddenly I'm the bad guy. Trudy: You wouldn't be if you asked. What if I threw away your flip flops? Stacy: I don't mind going barefoot. Martha: Forget it, she's thicker than Michael Moore's breast folds. Stacy: Gotta fly. (Stacy leaves. It goes to Brian and Phoebe's antique shop. Brian is examining a glass pot while Phoebe is taking notes.) Brian: Retrieved from an apartment basement in Yuma, Arizona. Structure reminiscent of Ancient Greek sensibilities. Estimated construction, eleventh century B.C., condition, moderate. Worn physical design, no breaks in the body. Use, likely for water distillation or cosmetic purposes. Phoebe: Noted. (Stacy enters the store.) Stacy: Hello. Brian: May we help you? Stacy: Having some kind of yard sale? Brian: Well, it is a store. We acquire rare items from around the world, and no you can't touch any of them. Stacy: Must be hard to navigate with all this junk lying around. Phoebe: That's why it's to the wall. Stacy: Man, people must've had it rough back then. (Stacy picks up a toy car.) Stacy: No motor or cool design. Brian: We didn't have the luxuries we have now back then Stacy. Stacy: Pssh. (Stacy tosses the car and breaks it.) Phoebe: Hey, watch what you're doing? Stacy: How many pots could one person own? Wait, one's on the ground. (Stacy picks it up and readies to put it on a shelf.) Brian: Don't! That shelf's over-loaded as is- (Stacy puts the pot down and the shelf collapses, destroying pots on and beneath it. A montage plays of Stacy messing with and indirectly destroying various antiques. Harold and Martha come in.) Harold: This came in our mail. Brian: Ah, our shipment. (Brian opens the box, revealing a blue urn with a princess on the front.) Brian: Get the notebook Phoebe. I'll examine the urn. Phoebe: Right. (Phoebe leaves and Brian goes to the urn.) Brian: Ooh, a little dusty. I had better get the right brush. (Brian leaves and Stacy goes to the urn.) Stacy: Now what could they do with this? Martha: What're we doing? Harold: Come on, I could use a little excitement for once in my life. Stacy: Is this one of those Tales from the Hood type things? No that would mean I have to encounter a doll or a congressman. (Stacy feels around it.) Stacy: This painted on or- whoops! (Stacy knocks over the urn. It remains intact.) Stacy: Woah, that's kinda cool. Wonder how much it could take? (Stacy knocks the urn around a couple of times, managing to break it after hitting it with a hammer. Brian and Phoebe come in.) Brian: What is wrong with you!? Stacy: Hey, I never turn down a challenge. Phoebe: Well you two were a lot of help. Harold: We don't partake in things that don't involve us, especially when a curse is involved. Stacy: What, a curse? Harold: Sure, they say that the urn once belonged to a girl who really liked her things. Those who messed with her things, well, it didn't turn out so good. Phoebe: You don't expect her to- Stacy: What happened to them!? Harold: Let's start. First, you'd lose track of sentence structure. Say the first thing that pops into your head after me. Sup? Stacy: Y'all. Harold: Howdy. Stacy: Y'all. Harold: Three dollar bill- Stacy: Y'all. Harold: That's phase one. Next, stick your finger in your bellybutton, tell me what you smell. (Stacy does as she's told.) Stacy: I smell cheese. Harold: A non-cursed bellybutton smells like sweat. Stacy: Two straight, uh... I gotta go home! (Stacy leaves.) Martha: You don't really believe in that curse business, do you? Brian: But of course Martha. How could you deny years of history? Besides, someone needs to teach that girl some respect. Check this out. HEY STACY! (Stacy stops.) Brian: Are you running on an angle!? Stacy: Yeah!? Brian: The next step is running asymmetrically! (Stacy looks around.) Stacy: Forty Five degrees! AAAAHHH!!! (Stacy runs toward the graveyard, falling by a tombstone.) Stacy: I don't even want to look up. (Jody and his friends are walking by.) Jody: I can't believe you're afraid of a cemetery of all places. Deacon: I said I was that kind of person, I never said I liked graveyards. Randy: Whatever, need to find my lucky hat- Wait, is that Stacy? Mack: Where've you been Stace? Stacy: Leave me alone. I'm cursed. Trudy: What're you talking about? Stacy: Ever since I broke that urn. Jody: What makes you think you're cursed? Stacy: I can't say sentences properly, I say y'all when I meant you all, my bellybutton smells like cheese and I ran on an angle. Jody: Psssh, Stace, I think someone's taking you for a ride. There're no such thing as curses. Stacy: Right, just demons disguised as boorish jocks and politicians. Jody: Okay, monsters exist, but not curses. You seem like you could use some reassurance. What do you guys want to do today? Molly: We got nothing. Jody: Eh? Monique: I had a trip to Washington planned but my mom made me stay home because I wanted to invite you guys along. Randy: She's seriously still mad about that joke? Monique: You called her old and useless. Randy: Right. I did get Angela's attention though. Georgina: Let's go to her then. Ashley: Nah, her uncle's still mad over us giving him food poisoning, the rest is guilt by association. Cass: How were we supposed to know that food was more greasy than necessary. Casey: Don't forget rancid. Fiona: Guess the parmesan did smell pretty fowl. Sounded like quite a trip to the bathroom. Casandra: So where does that leave us? I didn't get this hair clip for nothing. Jody: Only one thing we can do. Who wants to go bug my sister? Heather: Which one? Jody: Who do you think? (the kids go to Judy and her friends. They're rummaging through a dumpster.) Dante: Look, I told you, this dumpster doesn't allow recyclables. Judy: And I told you that the recycling bin is locked. Jody: It's like I'm looking into the future. (the others see Jody and his group.) Judy: It's go time! Julie: STOP! They haven't done anything yet. What do you want Jody? Jody: Well, we're bored out of our minds, we don't know what to do, so we figured you'd have some suggestions. Judy: We don't have any so- Colleen: There is something. Judy: There is? Colleen: You hear about that Russian Orthodox church that shut down a month ago? Mack: Hit the news, never thought I'd see a rat bigger than my own hand. Julie: Agh, I'm gonna be sick. Colleen: Anyway, it's rumored that the church was built above the foundation of an ancient tomb. Jody: An ancient tomb. Colleen: Yes. Jody: In Belbury. Colleen: Yes. Jody: In North America. Colleen: You calling me a liar? Besides, don't you want to waste the day finding out for yourself? Jody: Worth a shot. Judy: Say, let's make this interesting. I'll bet that you can't find anything inside. Jody: Sounds like a push to me. Judy: What's wrong, chicken? Jody: If I explain you'd still call me a chicken. What're the stakes? Judy: If you can't find anything or prove there isn't anything, I'll make sure you never forget it. Jody: Because? Judy: You lost. Jody: Wait, bragging rights? That's a pretty stupid payout. What if we lose? Judy: Well what if you win? Colleen: How about this? You still have that uneaten chocolate from last Halloween? Judy: Ever since the garbage men caught us, yeah. Colleen: There we go, loser has to eat all of that chocolate, it's very stinky, being in the trash, and no barfing. Jody: Sounds good to me. Judy: The deal HAS BEEN MADE! (it goes to the church. The kids meet by the front.) Judy: We'll be watching through the windows, so don't think you can just sit around and make stuff up. Jody: Easily done my sociopathic companion. Stacy: I hope my curse won't ruin this for anyone. Jody: It won't, because there isn't one. Judy: Tick tock. (the group goes inside. They look around the church.) Georgina: So pretty. Brianna: Their ideals are disgusting, but they have great taste in architecture. Randy: Watch out for rats. I hate rats. Won't let them live at my house frankly. Deacon: Relax, only thing separating us from a subbasement of unexplained creatures is- Is that a crush thermometer? Randy: I get that! I'm outta here! (Randy runs and falls down a flight of stairs. The others go to him.) Jody: Randy, you okay!? Randy: I no longer know what algebra is. Jody: Okay, he's good. Heather: Hmmm, if my surveying skills are correct, there should be a secret passageway somewhere here. Casandra: Don't see no doors. Jody: There aren't any. Everyone knows the trigter for these- (Jody goes to the bookcase) Jody: It's right... HERE! (Jody takes out a book and nothing happens. He does the same to various books.) Molly: Who's cleaning that up? Jody: I don't get it. Wait, that lone candle. (Jody pulls the candle out from its stand and nothing happens.) Jody: Well, that's all I got. (Jody leans on a bookcase. Casey goes to a mirror.) Casey: What a fabulous vanity mirror. Ooh, it even lights up! (Casey flicks a switch and the bookcase Jody's leaning on flips around.) Jody: Turn off the light! (Casey flicks the switch and the bookcase flips around.) Jody: Okay, I got it! Flip the switch again! (the switch is flipped and as the bookcase flips around, Jody blocks it with his body.) Jody: Okay, don't flip the switch. All of you push the other side of the bookcase. Understood? Stacy: I suppose. (the others push and get thrown to the other side while Jody gets out.) All: TURN OFF THE LIGHT! (Jody messes with the switch and gets the case to stop half way.) Jody: Things are suddenly getting more plausible. (the gang looks around the area.) Casey: Where are the dogs? Cass: What're you on about? Casey: You know, the dogs with the dresses. Kissena: That's Egypt, and this place hardly passes for Egypt. Rome at best, or maybe Greece. Casandra: Let's just hope the treasure is good- Ew, Stacy... Stacy: What? Molly: Wicked goosebumps. (Stacy feels around and finds small bumps lining the top of her back.) Jody: Before you say it, how would you know this has something to do with a supposed curse? Stacy: I dunno but it fits everything else that happened. Jody: You gotta relax. I promise you nothing's going to happen. Heather: Never promise. Now let's go. (the kids continue, heading into darkness. Randy turns on his flashlight.) Randy: If you guys get bored I have Road Beater on this thing. Fiona: On a flashlight? Randy: Yeah, one of those Cougar Electronic flashlight games. Deacon: Oh yeah, I got one of those. It's a piece of crap. Randy: I know. Jou: Let me know when something interesting happen- (Joy stumbles and falls. They shine the light to her and she screams. She's facing an urn.) Joy: This never happened. (Joy lifts up the urn. It has the same design as the one Stacy broke.) Stacy: Agh! It's the ghost of the urn! Cass: Hey, don't steal my thunder! Mack: This must've belonged to the girl depicted. Jody: What gives you that idea? Mack: Uh, duh? (the kids look around and see portraits and items featuring the princess.) Georgina: To all blondes, this may be your ancestor. Kissena: Nah, we don't have that horse face. Er, no offence if her spirit's still here. Monique: You don't need to worry about that. Kissena: Why? Monique: Look here. (the kids go to an inscription on the wall.) Jody: Seems the girl in question was called Princess Heider. She died at eighteen, and it seems she was quite the hoarder. Trudy: Darn scavengers. Jody: To those that disturb my tomb and break my stuff, your vessels shall reek, boils shall form, apendages will burst and your destructive spirit shall- Brianna: To the point. Jody: Just some stupid curse, and of course, there are no such thing. (Stacy backs away. She notices her big and pinky toes are feeling stiff. She removes her socks and sees her middle toes are shriveling. Claws burst out of her other toes. Her skin blisters and she runs off.) Mack: Bet Stacy would have a field day with this place, amirite? Trudy: Say, where is Stacy? (the kids look around and see footprints in a dirt patch.) Jody: I don't know if this is a trap, but she must've gone this way! (the kids follow the path. It goes to Stacy as more changes befall her. Sharp yellow teeth emerge from her gums, her body grows and her eyes turn yellow. A scream could be heard as it goes back to the others.) Georgina: We are certainly not alone, glad Stacy saved our skins. Mack: Shut up. Ashley: She probably got eaten. Gonna be heck trying to explain that to your folks. Jody: Would you all shut up!? Look, she's probably just scared, maybe she saw a rat or something. I think she went down this corridor. Heather: Which one? Jody: That one.. out of nine... Fiona: Can't we just go back and say Stacy, let's say, joined the higher ups? Ashley: Yeah, I'd rather eat old chocolate at this point, at least I'd just be footless in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Jody: A friend's in danger, have I ever left any of you for dead? Kissena: Well... no. Jody: And I am the leader, right? Kissena: My classmates at my old school would never let me live that down. Jody: As leader, I say we at least get closure on what happened to Stacy, and hope for the best. Monique: Okay, but how do we handle a grand split? Jody: Easy, we split. Casey: Isn't that gonna- Jody: No, everyone into pairs. Randy, you go with Deacon, Monique, you're with Brianna, Heather and Casandra, Casey and Georgina, Cass and Kissena, Mack and Trudy, Ashley and Fiona, Molly and Joy. Deacon: What about you? Jody: I'm going in the middle. Trudy: By yourself? Jody: Yeah, I'm man enough for it. Georgina: You can't go in alone, with two people one would succumb to a trap and the other would return to go for help. Monique: Besides, any one of these corridors could lead us the wrong way. What if you get lost? Jody: Then I get lost. Now get your butts in gear! (the pairs go to their corridors.) (to Randy and Deacon.) Randy: So, we're venturing into unknown territory, and we're not gonna live to see another day, all because of Stacy. Let me tell you, that harpy is something else, I miss the old Jody. Deacon: Jealous? Randy: Shut up, and stop touching my- Wait, you're not. (a creature attacks the both of them.) (To Heather and Casandra.) Casandra: This place is so drab. No wonder it's buried under so much junk. Heather: It is rather humid down here. Guess we can both agree this place stinks. (something hits Heather on the back of the head.) Heather: OW! (Her glasses fall off.) Heather: Oh jeez, Casandra, help me out. Casandra: Okay- (Casandra steps on the glasses.) Casandra: Uh, found them. (the creature snatches Casandra.) Heather: You're paying for a new pair. Oh, so you're suddenly not here. Silence won't help- (Casandra gets snatched.) (to Brianna and Monique. Monique is walking backwards.) Brianna: Explain. Monique: You're facing the way we're going, I'm facing the way we've been, that way we don't lose sight of our direction. Brianna: Not bad. (The creature comes and obscures their vision, spinning them around. They get their bearings back and look around.) Monique: Hey, w-which way do we go? Brianna: Everything looks the same! Monique: Uh... just pick one! (the two run and get tackled by the creature.) (to Ashley and Fiona) Ashley: Watch out for spiders. I hate spiders. Won't have them around my house quite frankly. Fiona: I bet you're a real joy at exhibitions. Ashley: When did you get so artsy? Fiona: Just a little joke. (Ashley slips on an incline and lands on a spider web.) Ashley: This is my exact nightmare! Fiona: Hold still! (Fiona tries to get Ashley out, but they get attacked.) (to Georgina and Casey.) Casey: In hind-sight, hiking in high heels was a bad idea. Georgina: Why did I turn down breakfast? (a live action man fades in.) Georgina: Who're you? Woody: I'm Woody Harrelson. Georgina: Who? Woody: I'm an actor. You probably heard of me. Georgina: Again, who? Woody: I'm a popular actor. Wanna see my filmo- Georgina: NO THANK YOU! Casey: Sheesh. (the two are grabbed by the creature.) Georgina: CURSE YOU ROBERT DE NIRO! (to Kissena and Cass.) Kissena: What is that smell? Casey: I'm tempted to say sulfur, but that doesn't seem to be a product of the time. Kissena: Smells a bit like pumpkins, like ground pumpkins. Casey: I get what you mean. (Casey takes out a bag.) Casey: Pistachio? Kissena: No thanks. (Casey leans against the wall trying to get one open. She is pulled in.) Kissena: Casey? Uh... rest in peace? (Kissena is grabbed and pulled in the same way.) (to Mack and Trudy.) Trudy: Well what if there is a monster down here. Mack: There are no monsters in that kind of sense, at least last time I checked. Trudy: Have you forgotten what school we go to? Mack: Why're you talking to me about this? Of course I don't want Stacy to be dead. Trudy: Just talk, hey, is it getting darker around here? Mack: Is it a good time to mention I dropped my flashlight before we came into here? Trudy: Great, forgot mine at home. Suppose now we can await the inevitable- (the creature gets them.) Trudy: Here we go. (to Joy and Molly.) Molly: No offense, but I think you're totally fake. Joy: Where's this coming from? Molly: Just noticed ever since I got into this group. People who go that hard tend to be hiding something. Joy: So? I like to make a point. So what? Molly: Something you're not telling me? Joy: Okay, I'll tell you, but keep it between us. A long time a- (the creature grabs Joy and pulls her back. Molly is dragged along.) (to Jody.) Jody: Look out ancient Egypt. Now, where did that lead me? (Jody looks around, later slipping into a snake pit.) Jody: Death, that's where. (snakes go to Jody.) Jody: When in Rome. (Jody screams as someone grabs his hand and hoists him out. He sees it's Whitney.) Jody: Whitney! What're the odds? Whitney: Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? You afraid I'd smoke all of you? Jody: Kinda. say, have you seen- Wait... (Jody and Whitney see a figure on the other side of the room.) Jody: Is that... Stacy! You okay? Stacy: You wish to take my treasure? Jody: ...Yes? Stacy: Then... DIE! (Stacy lunges toward Jody.) Jody: What's happened to you!? Stacy: This treasure is sacred. You've come to steal from me! Jody: Oh now I get it, you're possessed, or just crazy I guess either applies- (Jody is tossed to the other side of the room. He is grabbed by an unknown force. He awakens next to his friends, all tied up.) Kissena: Hey Whitney. Whitney: Thanks for not telling me about this guys, really appreciate it. Kissena: Chastise all you want, it's not gonna matter. Trudy: So, is Stacy... you know? Jody: She's worse. I'm about to reevaluate my beliefs because of her. Fiona: I didn't think anything could top an ambush by grave robbers. Jody: Grave robbers? Ashley: They were in the tomb, they grabbed us and you can piece the rest together. Kissena: Good thing Jody's the leader, takes the weight off of my shoulders. Randy: Okay, we're bound to a wall, we're probably so deep underground that no one could hear our screams, our folks don't know we're down here, what's our plan? Jody: You may. Trudy: How could you not have a solution!? This isn't even comeuppance! We did everything we were supposed to, at least today, we didn't even tell Stacy she was cursed! It's like going to heck, and our only sin was eating ham! You're a fraud! Jody: Okay okay! I'm a fraud, I'm a total fraud! I'm just a pompous little dork from central Wisconsin, I don't want to do this anymore, I'm sick of getting beat up for as much as sneezing funny. HELP! Mack: Judy should be heading to get us, I mean it'd only be right for them to save our butts, nobles against divas. (to Judy and the others.) Judy: In hindsight, one of us should've gone in with them. They're probably hiding in the basement or something. Colleen: Well could one of you go check? I was supposed to be home half an hour ago! Judy: You knew the risks when you signed the dotted line. Julie: Whatever the case, you've been staring through the window since they went in. You okay? Judy: Of course. Julie: Have you been blinking? Judy: What are you? My mom? (to the others. They see their assailants.) Raider #1: A tomb in the west, never thought I'd see something like this. Raider #2: They exist, trust me. Raider #3: Luckily, this doesn't have the luxury of guards and tourists. Bet we could make bank with this junk. Raider #2: Not through a museum, right? Raider #3: Exactly. Now, what do we do about the brats? Deacon: How about letting us go? Raider #3: Why should we? Heather: What can seventeen kids do to you? We won't say you were here, we promise. Raider #3: I suppose, but that'd be too easy. Randy: What're you going to do to us? Raider #2: I'd say we leave 'em here for the next party. Gonna have a field day trying to make sense of this. Jody: You're crazy. Raider #1: Mentally, but we'll also be crazy rich. Jody: But mister raider sir, stealing would be disrespectful. Raider #1: Shut up, as of today, this treasure is- Stacy: MINE! (the raiders look and see Stacy. She lunges toward them and they try to flee.) Ashley: So, we're still tied up and we'll probably share the same room with a bunch of corpses, plus we won't even be able to eat each other to survive. Fiona: Don't forget no one else knows we're down here. Deacon: I think it's time for us to count out blessings. Monique: I'm counting on convenience. Casandra: Unless it rides in on a white pegasus, I'll just wait and rot. (they hear noises up ahead.) Deacon: This could be good or bad... (Selma crashes through the ceiling.) Jody: Selma! All: Selma!? Selma: Did I miss something cool? Jody: What're you doing here? Selma: I wanted to invite you guys over to play laser tag, it was gonna be a surprise and I was scrounging up money to pay for it. Oh, who ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a cola? Mack: Ah, knew I forgot something. Selma: I was gonna come over, none of you were around. Ashley: But how did you know we'd be here of all places? Selma: I was gonna come to Jody, he wasn't there and I was told that Judy had to go to the hospital to get her eyes rehydrated. Colleen told me about how she sent you into a church and- Ashley: A series of events that led you down here, maybe next you'll lecture us on the meaning of life. Selma: You're lucky I like you guys, and that I chose today to carry my pocketknife. (Selma cuts their restraints.) Trudy: That's more like it. Now, should we say Stacy got lost or died? Jody: How about C? We go and help her? Cass: Last time you wanted to renounce your leadership- Jody: I WAS UNDER STRESS! Kissena: We're not obligated to do anything that can be fatal to us, as defined by the terms of your leadership. Jody: Okay, you all can go, perhaps go back through the dark rat infested chambers, and then when you get out, you can eat triple your weight in garbage chocolate. Mack: I just don't want to die. Jody: Relax, it's three guys, sure, but with our numbers we can take them down, maybe Stace will see this as a sign of peace. Heather: Or she'll kill us if they don't do it first. Jody: Aren't you a ray of sunshine? Heather: I calls it like I sees it. Jody: Find and attack! (the scene flips and we see Jody and his friends were beaten.) Trudy: Still think Stacy is worth it? Whitney: I'm down for leaving. Jody: They humiliated us, and what else can we do when we're out? Mack: Uh guys? I think I lost all feeling in my legs. Ashley: I need about a day or so... (Stacy sees them.) Stacy: Friends... like treasure... treasure is valuable... friends are valuable... they want to take them from me! (Stacy goes after the raiders and viciously attacks them. It goes to Jody's perspective as he slowly loses consciousness. The spirit of the Princess appears and throws the raiders to the wall.) Princess: You are interesting. I'll take it from here. (The Princess mutates the raiders and pins them to the wall. They merge onto it and turn into parts of a mural. Stacy collapses and returns to normal.) (Jody and the others reawaken and see Stacy tending to the tomb.) Jody: Stacy... Stacy: So... what happened to me? Jody: Well- Stacy: Just kidding! Never thought that girl would be so forgiving. Monique: Guess it hated grave robbers even more. Trudy: Yeah yeah, Stacy's normal and alive, we're as deep as we need to be, can we go home now? Randy: I hate to be that guy, but what about the bet? And I doubt this lady wants us to leave with something of hers. Stacy: Yeah- Hold up. (Stacy feels in her pockets and pulls out a gold coin with the princess' head on it.) Stacy: Well, better than nothing. (back to Judy and co.) Colleen: Calling it, they died. Judy: I can't accept that. Colleen: If they don't go through those doors within- (Jody and his friends come out.) Judy: Well it's about time! Where's the treasure? Jody: Cleaned out, but fortunately we got something. (Stacy flips the coin to them.) Judy: That's it? Jody: Take it or leave it. Judy: Leave it! You're holding out on us are you!? Jody: Oh dear, the conceited jerks came out on top, I get why you're being so defensive. Judy: Shut up! Andy: Why don't you both shut up!? Jody/Judy: Mr. Hammond? Martha: So this is where you've been? Selma, your mother's been worried, heck, all of your mothers were worried. Jody: Okay, there goes the weekend. Stacy: On the upside, I got over my curse. Harold: Is that why you're barefoot? Stacy: You should've seen it, I became some kind of monster, but all it took was me seeing the value in my friends and associating it with the junk that princess owned for me to get free. Brian: Curse? Stacy: Don't you remember? Brian: We mostly made that up to keep you from destroying stuff without any thought, for our case, ruining our business. Everything after couldn't have been our fault. Stacy: Congrats I wound up learning a lesson. Judy: Excuse me, but there's still the matter of the bet. Someone's gorging on that old chocolate, and I hope it won't be me. Chris: What chocolate? Judy: What do you- (Judy goes to check and sees the chocolate is gone.) Judy: Are you kidding me!? Jody: Guess that settles that. Judy: What happened? (it goes to an alternate realm where the princess is force feeding the chocolate to the raiders.) Raider #1: How much more!? Princess: Every last piece! (end)